


the aviator

by GryfoTheGreat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryfoTheGreat/pseuds/GryfoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wants to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the aviator

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Kise's character bible data. Dream job: pilot, type of girl: one who won't tie him down. I took that bit the completely wrong way at first. :I
> 
> Recommended listening: Silhouttes by Avicii.

Kise wants to _fly_.

He wants to float above the clouds, to never ever ever come down.

He wants to live in that skyscape above the atmosphere where the sun is blinding, where the ground is a mass of pristine fluff and the rainbows are perfect circles.

He wants to live out his endless dreams of plunging though a vertical sky where the cumulus have turned the wrong way round, where there is nothing but blue sky and white cotton wool clouds and his own yellow hair.

He wants to go whenever he wants, to have nothing tying him down, no friends, no school, no family, no job, no hobbies, _nothing_ -

He wants to _soar_.

And then he comes to Teiko.

 

He didn’t mean to make friends with those guys sitting beside him. They sounded stupid, anyways, chattering about videogames and sports and the idol of the day, but he’s staring out the window when a teacher asks him a question (“ _What was the Enlightment in the eighteenth century?_ ”) and one of them saves his butt by whispering the answer into his ear (“ _Writings, by people such as Voltaire and Rousseau, that inspired people to question their rulers during the Age of Revolutions._ ”)

He thanks them later, says something about the teacher being an ass (though he isn’t), and they laugh. They ask him about his hair (he has to reassure them of his non-delinquency; all natural, baby!) his hobbies (eh...sleeping?) compliment his earring (yeah, it’s a family heirloom. Solid platinum!) and then they say “Hey, wanna come to the skatepark?

Kise has never touched a skateboard in his life. He doesn’t tell them that.

So Kise hangs out with them and breaks his first promise. He never liked being lonely anyways.

 

He isn’t smart, he knows that, but he concentrates anyways, because have you ever heard of a pilot who dropped out of school?

He does have an edge in maths and science subjects, like his father. He can see straight through each problem and visualise it immediately, seeing how quickly this particular deceleration would occur or how that statue wouldn’t work due to it’s unbalanced base and skewed centre of gravity.

He isn’t good at all at humanities, but the teachers for those are all female, so that’s easy. Kise can pull off a damn good soulful gaze if he wants to, and even blushes can be manufactured. Add in a little innocent flirting and one less button than usual, and he has a pass; not a good one, but decent.

The pilot thing is still his dream, though, so grudgingly, he begins to concentrate, pulls all nighters studying and freaks out because how is he supposed to learn off three Shakespearean speeches in a day?!

And thus, Kise’s second promise is broken.

 

His parents are moderately famous.

Kise Tatsuo is a successful business man, attractive enough to keep the secretaries swooning, and shrewd enough to keep the shares high. Of course, no man’s perfect, but an appreciation of alcohol is healthy, isn’t it?

 Kise Hitomi is a social butterfly was born with a golden spoon in her mouth, never mind silver. She covers wrinkles with foundation, grey hair with peroxide yellow and insecurities with toy boys.

Kise is still unaware of his half-siblings, on both sides.

He has never been close to his mother and father. This will not change.

He does not break his third promise.

 

Halfway through first year, while he’s lazily watching a street basketball game (a particularly violent black-haired boy is dominating) with his friends, a woman walks up to him.

Kise, before Teiko, didn’t realise that he was good looking. Of course, he got Valentines, but didn’t everybody?

With Teiko, it’s changed. During class, it isn’t rare to catch more than one girl staring at him. The teachers joke about it and tease the stuttering schoolgirls, but Kise laughs it off with a glittering smile and a twist of his wrist, even if he represses a shudder while he does. The sweets are nice and all, but he usually ends up dumping them on that freakishly huge purple haired kid with bags under his lavender eyes, who devours them with no thanks and some enthusiasm.

The woman isn’t here to hit on him. It turns out that she’s from a respected modelling agency, and that she’d like Kise to visit their studio for a test shoot.

He’s about o turn it down, but his friends egg him on, and before he knows it he’s accepted a modelling contract.

It actually is kinda fun. The lights invariably are too hot, some of the shoots are uncomfortable and the makeup just plain pisses him off, but the paycheck is nice and the people he gets to know are decent, from the flamboyant art directors to the sweet assistants. He even gets to keep some of the clothes (and he’s glad his mother doesn’t care about him, because what would she say if she found the collar and whip from Vogue buried deep in his wardrobe?)

Gradually, in school and on the street, people begin to recognize him. He can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy it. Being idolized.

It’s a change, for once.

So, Kise’s fourth promise has been shattered.

 

Finally, in his second year, he finds something interesting.

He sees Aomine playing basketball.

Nothing is ever the same.

His fifth rule is broken, and Kise couldn’t be happier.

 

Maybe he’ll be a pilot, he thinks, as his ( _Midorima’s_ ) three-pointer drops in, and Kasamatsu high-fives him, eyes squinted shut by his grin.

Maybe he might still soar.

He still dreams of those blue skies, vertical clouds, those eternal rainbows (from Akashi to Kagami to Kise to Midorima to Kuroko to Aomine to Murasakibara to Momoi), that sun that never sets, light blinding.

But, maybe he’ll be happier down here, where it’s all sweat and polished floors and yells and screams and friends and hoops and nets and hopes and plays and points and rebounds and basketball, _basketball_!

Because right here, he can still fly, still jump into the air and feel weightless, and never ever ever want to come down.

Except now, he forces the ball through the hoop and there’s something else in his heart, sore and sweet and desperately _human_ -

Kise flies.


End file.
